Promise
by obi's girl
Summary: While on the run from Darth Vadar and Palpitine, Obi-Wan and Amidala have a “heart-to-heart” talk about the past and the future.
1. Promise: The End of the Beginning

Promise: The End of the Beginning  
  
A Obi-Wan/Amidala fanfic  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Genre: Romance, though can be considered Drama. (No sex, just flashbacks)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: While on the run from Darth Vadar and Palpatine, Obi-Wan and Amidala have a "heart-to-heart" talk about the past and the future.  
  
Timeframe: Episode 3  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters of the extensive Star Wars Galaxy belong to the God himself, George Lucas. No can dispute that.  
  
Note: I have this fanfiction - it's actually a separate series I've been working on for about a year and would appreciate the feedback on it. It's called the Adventures of Ana & Owen Solo: The New Young Jedi Knights. Book 1 is "First Impressions." Please read and review. I'm desperate, please. I need the reviews. If you guys like it, I'll upload Book 2 and the rest (which are already complete, just need to be formatted. ) Thank you.  
  
Amidala felt a cold shiver crawl down her back and it wasn't because space was cold. It was because her love and the father of her children, Anakin Skywalker, the good man she loved was dead. Years ago, she had given up hope that he'd return and live happily ever after, tell her he was sorry and live the life of a fairy tale. That never happened. He never came back, never told her he was sorry, probably never even thought about her.  
  
What a fairy-tale life we've had, Anakin. If only we had a happy ending.  
  
If her life were classified as a state of being - it would be a tragic love story. A classic. And if cross-referenced, it would be considered a doomed love triangle. It was a love triangle because of a single man and true love, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. When she was younger, she had a crush on him like her other handmaidens. Yet despite Anakin, she remained close to Obi-Wan and considered him her closest friend. He was, only it was tragedy that made their feelings for each other surface.  
  
She huffed remembering the night Obi-Wan told her about Anakin's demise. The Jedi held her tightly as she cried into his chest. After awhile, the reality of the situation of hit her and she stared up at Obi-Wan. For so long, they had waited to find some way to be with one another and it happened. He nodded, sensing her feelings. "Amidala, we can't. It wouldn't be right. You're grieving." He whispered, still holding her. "I've always loved you, but now isn't the time - for either of us. We have to hide you."  
  
Amidala backed away from his arms, confused. "Hide me? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Amidala, you're life is at risk. I know Anakin is gone, but there is still a chance Palpatine will resurrect him and when that happens, he'll most likely warrant your death."  
  
She turned to him credulously. "Anakin would never kill me. He loves me."  
  
"Yes, but he's not Anakin anymore, your highness." Obi-Wan paused. "Amidala, we must act before it is too late. Otherwise, all is lost."  
  
Amidala finger her desk. "Only all is lost."  
  
He nodded. "No. It isn't. We will get through this." Obi-Wan straightened up, the aura of a wise man emanating off him. "I promise."  
  
She turned to him, frowning. "Obi-Wan, I trust your judgment and advice. But all I ask right now is to be alone. I need to think, find peace."  
  
The Jedi nodded, understanding her meaning. "Of course, your highness." He bowed, whispering, "I'll be here if you need anything. I'll never leave you." Before she could reply, the Jedi was gone...  
  
Though that was 11 months ago, it seemed like yesterday to her. He kept his promise. Obi-Wan never left her the way Anakin did, but after a time, she realized he would leave her because he could no longer put her life in danger. Sooner or later, she would lose another important, dear friend to her and it was only a matter of time until that happened. She sighed.  
  
"Amidala? Are you all right?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
Her gaze shifted to her open door. Obi-Wan walked in, kneeling next to her. He nodded, prompting her to continue. "I was just thinking."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, interested in what she was going on in that mind of hers. "About what?"  
  
"The Past." She looked down, feeling her stomach. "I know what happened was probably a mistake, but if it was - I don't regret it. I'm having Anakin's children and I know, no matter what happens to them - I'll always love them...and you."  
  
He flinched. "Amidala..."  
  
She placed two fingers on his lips, silencing him. "Obi-Wan, you have always been special to me. Very special. I never regretted knowing you and because of that, I have to ask you something very important."  
  
His nodded, urging her on. She smiled at him kindly, once again feeling her large belly. "You have to promise me."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Watch over them for me and if they ever ask about me, don't tell them anything."  
  
The Jedi was about to protest, but allowed her to continue. "I know I've made some mistakes. But whatever mistakes were made, I don't want them to know. The Past is the Past - it can't be changed but the future can. They can change the whole future and I'll love them for that, but to look back on the past and what could have been is depressing. They don't need to know that the man I married, I never really loved. I did love Anakin, but it wasn't the way I felt about you."  
  
"Then may I ask, how should your children remember you and Anakin, highness?"  
  
She leaned back and smiled wishfully. "They should remember me as a simple handmaiden to a Queen long forgotten and Anakin as a simple slave boy with a dream to be a Jedi. That's how they should remember us, remember me."  
  
He nodded, agreeing with her. "I will watch over them and when the time is right, I will train them." Obi-Wan let down his guard and slumped back. "I've always loved you, Amidala. Never forget that."  
  
She frowned. "That's another thing. You should; you should forget me."  
  
"No, no, Amidala! I won't. How can I? How can you ask me do something like that?"  
  
"I ask because it's safer for both of us to forget each other. It's easier that way. All they should know is that you were Anakin's former Master, not that you loved me. Because you loved me, Anakin crossed over to the Darkside." She paused, sitting up a bit. "Obi-Wan, please. Do this for me. Promise me."  
  
He nodded. "All right. I promise. I'll watch over them and never tell them the truth about us. And you're right. They should never know. Never."  
  
Amidala smiled hopefully, though the worst was yet to begin... 


	2. Promise: The Aftermath

Promise: The Aftershock - Chapter 2  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Timeframe: Return of the Jedi.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Drama.  
  
Summary: The revelation of family origins between Luke and Leia; takes place on Endor in the Ewok village.  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters of the extensive Star Wars Galaxy belong to the God himself, George Lucas. No can dispute that.  
  
Note: I have this fanfiction - it's actually a separate series I've been working on for about a year and would appreciate the feedback on it. It's called the Adventures of Ana & Owen Solo: The New Young Jedi Knights. Book 1 is "First Impressions." Please read and review. I'm desperate, please. I need the reviews. Thank you.  
  
Leia squinted as she entered the walkway. Luke stood alone, gazing up at the sky. The walkway was deserted and the windows of the little huts glowed and flickered from the fire inside. The sound of the forest filled the soft night air. Luke had wandered away from the Chief's hut and stood staring up at the Death Star. She hesitated a moment. "Luke, what's wrong?"  
  
The Jedi turned, staring at her for a long moment. If it nerved her, she didn't show it. He smiled a bit, but his smile quickly turned into a frown. "Leia... do you remember your mother? Your real mother?"  
  
My real mother? That's a bit random. She shrugged, leaning on the railing a bit. "Just a little bit. She died when I was very young."  
  
He gazed away, trying to see if he could retrieve some memory of his own mother. There was none. Luke stared back at her, seeing some of his mother - their mother - in her. "What do you remember?"  
  
She huffed, feeling a bit tired but willing. "Just...images, really. Feelings. She was very beautiful. Kind, but...sad." Leia paused. "Luke Tell me. Why are you asking me all this?"  
  
She was a little surprised at his insistence, since she already considered the Alliance, Luke, Han and Chewier her family. Who she was, what her past was - didn't matter. They all came from different background but were one in the same - family. It wasn't by blood or what it?  
  
Luke turned away, trying to find the right words to tell her. Finally, he nodded, staring blankly into the night. "I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her."  
  
How can a person not anything about their past, especially where they came from? What's really going on here?  
  
Leia persisted. "Luke, tell me. What's troubling you?"  
  
He gazed at her again, taking a short breath. "Vader is here...now, on this moon."  
  
She winced a bit. The mention of Vader's name gave her chills for so many reasons and he was acting like it didn't matter. Only he's Jedi. They're trained to show no feeling. "How do you know?"  
  
"I felt his presence. He's come for me. He can feel when I'm near. That's why I have to go." He gasped, trying to pace himself. "As long as I stay, I'm endangering the group and our mission here."  
  
"I have to face him."  
  
"Why?" she asked, searching his eyes for answers. He moved close and; his manner was gentle and very calm.  
  
"He's my father."  
  
The words rang through Leia's head like a silent alarm that suddenly went off without warning. She didn't understand how such a horrible monster could be his father. How was it possible? Luke's not like that. I know him. It's crazy and insane. Why is he telling me this? She nodded her head at him, feeling a bit disgusted. "Your father?"  
  
"There's more. It won't be easy for you to hear it, but you must. If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the Alliance."  
  
Leia shook her head at him, disturbed by this new revelation. She moved away, as if to deny it. "Luke, don't talk that way. You have a power I--I don't understand and could never have."  
  
"You're wrong, Leia. You have that power too. In time you'll learn to use it as I have. The Force is strong in my family. My father has it...I have it...and...my sister has it."  
  
Sister? I'm a part of this cursed family? Why? Leia stared back into his eyes. What she saw there frightened her, but even though it scared her she didn't draw away. It made sense, some of it. She had always been close to Luke. She loved him and always felt a certain bond between them. On Cloud City when he was in trouble, she heard him call her and she knew exactly where to go. And of course, there were other times when she realized her feelings for him but was unsure what to make of them because there was another factor to consider: Han Solo. She had feelings for him too. Now, it made sense.  
  
"Yes. It's you Leia."  
  
"I know. Somehow...I've always known." She whispered.  
  
"Then you know why I have to face him."  
  
No! I'm not going to lose him, not like Han when Boba Fett took him. He can't tell me whom I really am then decide to forget it all to deal with a family grudge.  
  
"No! Luke, run away, far away. If he can feel your presence, then leave this place. I wish I could go with you."  
  
"No, you don't. You've always been strong." A small smile pursed his lips as she suddenly took her hands for comfort.  
  
Tears were forming in her eyes as she faced him. "But, why must you confront him?"  
  
"Because...there is good in him. I've felt it. He won't turn me over to the Emperor. I can save him. I can turn him back to the good side. I have to try." They held each other close and looking at each other, brother and sister. He leaned over, kissing her once on the cheek. Leia held back her tears as Luke slowly let her go and moved away, disappearing onto the walkway that led out of the village.  
  
The End 


End file.
